The Story of Us
by April1992
Summary: A collection of Kurt/Blaine drabbles. Rated T for possible content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Way He Moves

**Song:** Body Language- Jesse McCartney

**Summary:** It's not porn but it may as well be.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee **:'(**

**Body Language- Jesse McCartney**

_It's the way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body language,_

_Her body language_

Blaine blamed Wes for this. If it weren't for his friend showing him that stupidly _delicious_ video he found on YouTube of Kurt performing at a McKinley High basketball game he wouldn't be sitting in front if his computer now, obsessively searching for more videos of Kurt dancing. How did he make _4 Minutes_ seem that damn sexy? He'd found a really old version of him dancing to Single Ladies with two other girls from his Glee club and after watching that a good number of times he continued his search. And then he found it. The words glowing blue in front of his eyes, begging to be clicked.

_McKinley High Glee Club- Push It_

This just wasn't fair.

He made a promise to himself and it had been an unspoken thing between him and Kurt that Glee club topics were off limits. Then again, that had been when they went to two different schools. Now that Kurt was at Dalton and in _their_ Glee club it really shouldn't matter if he watched their performance. Especially one that was dated to be over a year old. Yeah, that sounded like a logical argument.

*_click_*

The camera panned in on the performance.

"_Get up on this."_ came the chorus of voices. "_Salt and Pepa's here!"_

Blaine noticed the Glee club was smaller than he remembered; this must have been filmed a long time ago. Only five people were on stage as opposed to the ten or so that he met when he went to McKinley that one time when he went to meet Kurt.

_Where was Kurt in this video?_

And no sooner had that thought gone through his mind then the camera zoomed out a little bit and there he was, just there in the corner.

_Oh. Fuck._

He was just gyrating his hips as if his life depended on it. Blaine made a mental note to find some way to work that into the Warbler's next routine. He felt his mouth drop open as Kurt lined up with the rest of the club, closed his eyes and ran his hands down his body in the most provocative way Blaine had ever seen. It was as if he was being teased.

"You're getting drool on your keyboard."

Blaine jumped, almost dropping his laptop on the floor but he caught it just in time and frantically hit the pause button. He had forgotten that he had given Kurt the spare key to his dorm. Kurt's eyebrow rose questioningly as Blaine's face reddened.

"Kurt." His voice came out like a squeak and he cleared his throat. "Hi."

Kurt laughed. "What were you watching?"

"Nothing." He said as smoothly as he could. "Just…um…YouTube…." He glanced at the screen and felt his face flame up as he noticed he paused on a _very_ sexual screencap of the boy in front of him. He closed his laptop quickly and jumped up from his bed. "So uh, what's up?"

"It's Tuesday…" Kurt sighed when Blaine's face showed no sign of knowing what he was talking about. "4:15…Warbler's practice."

"Oh! Right!" Blaine put his laptop on his desk and grabbed his blazer from where he had flung it across the back of the chair. "We should get going."

"Wow." Kurt eyed the laptop. "What were you watching? Gay porn?"

"No!"

"Oh my God, you were! I was just kidding but -" Kurt couldn't help cracking up. "I can't believe I just walked in on you watching porn!"

"I was not!" Blaine cried.

_It may as well have been._

"Yup, right, I totally believe you." Kurt kept on giggling as Blaine dragged him out of his room.

"It wasn't. C'mon, let's just get to practice okay?" He paused for a second before adding. "I've got some new dance steps that I think we should add in to our next number."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know:** All these drabbles, all the chapters are in no kind of order. They are just whatever kind of plot piece that pops into my head. Kurt might go to Dalton in some of them or McKinley in the others. Maybe I'll have Blaine going to McKinley at some points. I don't know yet.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER THOUGH

**Title:** Late Nights

**Prompt:** Table 100-B (#032~ Admire)

**Summary:** "I'm not staring. I'm gazing in a loving fashion."

**Words:** 138

"How do you expect me to go to sleep with you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring. I'm gazing in a loving fashion."

Kurt opened one eye to shoot an exasperated look at his boyfriend. "Well could you gaze a little less intensely. You're burning a hole in the side of my face."

"Shut up and let me be romantic."

"It's not romantic. It's creepy."

"Do you want me to go sleep in my own dorm room?"

Blaine pouted. "No."

"Then quit looking at me and do your homework." Kurt closed his eye and snuggled into one of Blaine's pillows, pulling the covers over his shoulders.

"How do you expect me to do any homework when you're right across from me looking all adorable like that?"

Kurt pulled the covers over his head. "Now finish your damn work."

**Title:** Aftermath

**Prompt:** Table 100-C(#034~ Locked)

**Summary:** Are you sure this is your first time being trapped in a Port- O- Potty?

**Words:** 93

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"You're staying surprisingly calm about this. Are you sure this is your first time being trapped in a Port- O- Potty?"

"Yeah, my old school wasn't nearly as creative McKinley."

Kurt made an unintelligible sound from his own smelly holding cell next to him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Sorry for getting you in the middle of this."

"I'd do it all over again, you know that. Admittedly I'd hope for better results but…"

He heard Kurt hiccup out a laugh and he put his hand on the wall that separated them.

**Title: ** Don't Go

**Prompt: ** Table 50-B (#008- Jealous)

**Summary:** Kurt has a date and Blaine isn't happy.

**Words:** 283

Blaine was waiting for Kurt when he came out of the bathroom after getting dressed.

"You know, maybe going out tonight isn't the greatest idea."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "What? Why not?"

"Joseph is actually a really boring person once you get to know him." Kurt's eyebrow rose in a questioning look "What? I'm just saving you the trouble of finding that out on your own."

"He doesn't seem boring, quite the opposite really. Just yesterday he told me this really funny joke that-"

Blaine cut him off, "Yeah, I heard about that. David told him that one actually so proof that not only is he boring but he is also unoriginal."

"Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "We hang out together at Warbler's practice. He's a pretty interesting guy. Tonight shouldn't really be that much of an issue."

"Exactly! The Warblers could very well be the only thing you have in common and this night could be a dud. I'm saving you from a crappy evening. You should be thanking me right now."

Kurt grabbed his jacket from where he had hung it over the back of the chair and began to slip it on. "If it really turns out to be that bad I'm giving you full privileges to say 'I told you so' as many times as you want. Deal?"

Blaine scrambled for a better argument as he watched his roommate look in the mirror to check his hair one last time. "Kurt!" He called out as the boy opened the door. Kurt turned but he still couldn't think of anything. "Have….have fun."

Kurt grinned. "Thanks."

Then he was gone and Blaine was left frowning at the closed door.

**Title:** Just Like This

**Prompt: **Table 100-A (#090~ Perfection)

**Summary: **It's moments like these that Kurt wishes would last forever.

**Words: **135

It's moments like these that Kurt wishes would last forever. He's got his head rested on Blaine's chest, just listening to his heartbeat. All of his friends are around him, the New Directions mixing with the Warblers, all talking and laughing. Every so often Blaine would run his fingers through his hair, brushing away that lock of hair that just won't stay in place. He wasn't worried; no one was here to push anyone else around. No threat of having ice sloshed into his face or being slammed into a locker so hard that he gets black and blues going down his back.

Blaine leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to his forehead before whispering, "You haven't said anything in a while. You okay?"

Kurt looked up and pressed his lips to Blaine's. "Perfect."

**Title:** Strawberry Bastard

**Prompt:** Table 30-A (#016~ Strawberries)

**Summary:** Kurt makes an interesting discovery during lunch one day.

**Words:** 242

Kurt had felt eyes on him for the last five minutes. Finally he looked up from his lunch to see Wes, David and Blaine all watching them with their mouths hanging open. "What?"

They all blinked as if being snapped out of a trance.

David leaned over and stage whispered to Blaine. "Dude, I love my girlfriend and all but if he keeps this up then I think I'm going to end up batting for your team."

Wes shook his head. "I never thought I'd say this but me too."

"Back. Off. He's mine."

Blaine didn't answer. He just stared at Kurt's lips.

Kurt was really confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You are never allowed to eat strawberries in front of me again. It's making me question my sexuality." Wes explained.

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?"

"No one eats fruit like that outside of a movie that's two seconds from the climactic sex scene."

"He's seen a lot of those too so he would know." Blaine finally chimed in.

"Shut up." Wes grumbled.

Kurt laughed as glanced down at his tuppaware half full of strawberries and at his friends still dazed faces then got a mischievous glint in his eye. He proceeded to lift a strawberry to his lips, slowly slid it into his mouth and bit down as he watched the guys began to get starry eyed again.

"Oh my God, this is fun." He giggled.

"Evil bastard." Blaine muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the confusion between the first and last , I decided to leave out all that stuff about the prompts and tables and stuff this time (The tables are because I've got several tables of one word prompts to get me to start writing these little things and I had them written down as I reminder to myself about which ones I've done but I've revised my system! ^_^). I just have what number drabble in the story as a whole. Some of them, yeah, are rushed and stupid and short but they're fun to write and hopefully you like to keep reading. Plus, when I write these shorter things it lets me be able to write my ideas down before I forget about them._

_ :D_

_ONCE AGAIN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! EVERY REVIEW I GET IS MOTIVATION TO KEEP ME WRITING :P_

_(Love that that last one with the strawberries seemed to be a favorite. ;])_

**Six**

"Hey." Kurt whispered. "Hey. Heyyyyyyy."

Blaine smiled down at the boy who was curled up at his side on the couch and falling steadily asleep, eyes already closed. They had just left Kurt's first big Dalton party and Kurt managed to get quite a few drinks in his system.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"It's a really big one though and you can't tell anybody."

"Okay."

"You really can't tell anyone. At all. That would be bad."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what Kurt was going to tell him. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I like someone. A lot. Someone who goes to this school."

"Oh." Blaine bit his lip before asking "Who?"

"You can't tell him."

"I won't."

"Blaine."

"Yes?"

"No. Blaine. I like _Blaine_."

Blaine grinned. "Well that's good to know."

"Remember though. SHHHH!" Kurt's pointer finger shot up toward Blaine's face and though he had the intention of going on his lips he ended up almost poking Blaine in the eye. Blaine just held back a laugh and caught Kurt's hand and held it.

"Kurt. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Mmmm."

"He likes you too."

**Seven**

There were a million and one things that Kurt loved about Blaine but his favorite feature was his hands. They were the things that dried Kurt's tears. They were things that held tightly on to Kurt's hips when they were kissing. His hands were what plucked the strings of Blaine's favorite guitar when he serenaded Kurt those many times. His hands lightly traced random patterns on Kurt's back when Blaine sat behind him in Chemistry class. Blaine's hands were always gripping his tightly whenever they walked through the hallways together. Blaine's hands were Kurt's favorite feature.

**Eight**

"What's your favourite colour?" Kurt asked him randomly one day.

"Blue, green and gray." It was an automatic answer but the second it was out of Blaine's mouth he turned an interesting shade of red.

"That's random. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Blaine mumbled, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"See now you're making me curious."

Blaine mumbled again.

"What?"

He spoke a little louder this time. "Eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Yeah. Your…eyes…they keep changing whenever I look at them. Sometimes they're blue, sometimes they're green and sometimes they're gray."

"Oh." Kurt sounded surprised.

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Well, just so you know, my favourite colour is brown, the colour of yours."

**Nine**

Kurt convinced that Blaine's sole purpose in life was to drive him crazy. Absolutely insane actually. Kurt made a point to tell him that when his boyfriend burst into his dorm and declared that it was time for him to take a break from studying.

Kurt barely glanced up from his World Cultures textbook. "No."

"Why? Your test is over a week away. You have plenty of time for studying later."

Kurt let out a "Mmm." sound which let Blaine know that he was officially being ignored. Blaine knew there was only one way to get his attention back.

"Kurt." Blaine spoke softer now as he stepped behind Kurt and rested his hands lightly on the boy's shoulders.

It took Kurt a minute to realize what was happening and tried to stop it, both boys knew that this was Blaine's only surefire way of getting what he wanted. "Blaine! Don't you even think about- Ooh, fuck." He was too late. Blaine was already leaving fevered kisses on the bit of collar bone that his shirt exposed. "Blaine-" He was cut off, gasping as Blaine sucked at the soft flesh at the base of his neck. "I need to-I have to-" Blaine increased the speed of his kisses, leaving a blazing trail up and down his neck. "Study!" He gasped again as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Blaine used this opportunity to catch Kurt's lips with his own.

The older boy smiled as they kissed. "Spiderman style." He chuckled between kisses.

Kurt just let out a short laugh and lifted up his arms to tangle his fingers in Blaine's freshly washed, ungelled hair. Tongues. Kurt needed the taste of Blaine's tongue and he needed it now. The other boy apparently had the same idea because Kurt felt his tongue suddenly trying to pry his lips open and he obeyed. They were both smiling now.

"I hate you," Kurt said as he grabbed at Blaine's top lip between his teeth. "so much right now."

"Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**THAT'S RIGHT! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! :P**

**I wrote this after a really bad dream I had about the McKinley bullies attacking Kurt when he came home for a visit after a few weeks at Dalton.**

**and I typed all of this during my 2 hour break at school and I got absolutely NO sleep last night so don't attrtack me too bad about this.**

**Once again: REVIEWS ARE LOVE! The more reviews = the more I write. :D**

**They make me smile like a crazy person.**

Empty threat.

Wasn't that what this was supposed to be? Kurofsky's threat didn't feel so empty now that he was curled up in a ball on the cold pavement that was still wet from the afternoon rain. He heard Blaine shouting his name over and over but he couldn't do anything but hold his head in his hands and wish that the kicks that were aimed at his sides would just stop.

"Would you shut that pretty boy up? Someone's going to hear him." He heard Azimo's voice rise over the grunts that signified the force that the football meatheads were putting into their relentless beatings.

Kurt regretted bringing Blaine home with him. He should've expected some sort of retaliation considering he almost got one of their star players almost expelled and therefore kicked off the team for the rest of the year. That's the most that the rest of the players knew anyway. "I'm sorry." He cried. "Blaine. I'm-"

"Is he _talking_?" He didn't bother to remember the name of the one who just spoke. "Hey, pretty boy! Your boyfriend's talking to you!" This resulted in a swift kick to the jaw. All Kurt could see was stars.

It was just one kick after another. Thigh. Stomach. Shoulder. Knee. Another one to the jaw. He supposed he should be glad that Kurofsky wasn't with them. Kurt and Blaine was on their way back to the Hummel home after picking up Kurt's Versace jacket from the dry cleaners when the team overcame them and dragged them into the dark corner of some restaurant's empty back parking lot. Kurt had slipped away from them and had an opportunity to run but when he saw two of them had gotten a hold of Blaine he knew he couldn't leave him behind, no matter what happened. The minute that they had gotten Kurt on the ground Azimo had his cell phone out to get Kurofsky on the scene. That seemed so long ago though and just as Kurt was holding onto that little glimmer of hope that that Neanderthal wouldn't show up he heard the chilling voice cut through the others.

"Well done boys." Kurofsky came into the group. "You got Kurt _and_ his little boyfriend."

The kicks stopped as the footballers greeted their friend and Kurt tried to force himself into a tighter ball on the ground. Instead he felt himself being grabbed by the leg and pulled forward before someone else grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted to the standing position. It took a minute before Kurt's eyes could focus on the scene in front of him and he found that his left eye was semi swollen shut.

Kurofsky looked just as angry now as he had the day that they were shouting at each other in the locker room a few months ago. The only difference that Kurt could see in his face was that his eyes were bloodshot like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days or that he was just drinking alcohol in large amounts. The boys both stared at each other in silence, Kurt being held at his eye level by a meathead on either side of him. Finally after a few more painfully long seconds Kurofsky spoke, each word dripping with hate, "You see what happens when you mess with one of us you fucking fairy?"

Kurt didn't respond, he just looked past Karofsky, at the struggling boy being held back by two other bullies. It didn't appear that they had actually done anything to Blaine. He appeared to be clean of any physical injury that Kurt could see. The only thing that seemed wrong was the tears that were streaming steadily down his cheeks. The football players had apparently gotten creative and used Blaine's own tie around his face to shut him up.

"I'm sorry." Kurt tried to tell him again. He really was too, sorry for bringing him under the radar of the McKinley bullies after calling for his help when the first Karofsky incident happened and putting him back to the danger when he decided to invite him to stay the weekend with him after getting to really know him during his transfer at Dalton. "I lo-"

Speaking again got him another punch to the jaw and he bit down hard on his tongue, blood filling his mouth. He broke his gaze with Blaine, who had just started crying harder and resumed his struggling, to look at Azimo.

"Didn't learn the first time did you fairy?"

Kurt responded by gathering up the wad of blood that was in his mouth and spit it in his face.

Azimo punched him again and began to wipe at his face furiously, all the while shouting. "Fuck you! If I get AIDS then so help you, you will be more than dead, motherfucker! I think some of it got in my mouth! Shit!" He broke off, moving to the outside of the group to clean himself off.

Kurofsky also reacted. He motioned for the other boys to drop their hold of their victim and when they did he twisted his arm behind his back and drove his face into the brick wall of the restaurant behind him. Kurt could feel his knee being shoved into the small of his back and his face scraped against the wall and he broke.

"Would you get it over with already?"

It got suddenly got quiet at his words. "What did you just say?" Kurofsky growled in his ear.

"You heard me." Kurt cried. He was tired. He was cold. He was frightened. He was bruised and broken. He just wanted it to end. Here there were, six steroid fueled teenagers, all more than capable, all fully motivated and they just dragged out his pain and fear. "Just end it! You said you would, remember? You said you would kill me if I ever told. Well guess what Hamhock, I did! I told alright? So just do it!"

Other than the sound of Blaine's frantic, muffled shouting through his tie, it was quiet again.

"Who?" Kurofsky grumbled. "Who did you tell Hummel? I swear I will end them too."

"No way in hell I'm going to tell you that." Kurt answered. He wanted Blaine to have a chance of getting out of there after he was gone. Kurt was spun around and was just inches away from Karofsky's livid face and he could see the underlying fear there.

"Tell me! Who was it?"but in his fury to get answers he slammed Kurt's head back too hard into the brick and the boy slipped into the blackness that quickly took over.

**Oh god, that was hard to write. I prefer writing and seeing happy Kurt than anything else.**

**How was it?**

**You can take the end as you wish. **

**Did Kurt die or just get knocked out?**

**Did Blaine get away?**

**Did someone intervene before they did anything to Blaine?**

**Will Kurt be okay?**

**I don't know.**

**Maybe in a later chapter I'll do a follow up. I'll label it Part Two if inspiration comes to me, in the meantime, I'm going to go write more happy drabbles and listen to Baby, It's Cold Outside again and shake off all the unpleasant feelings that came with writing this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLLA!**

**Yeah, it was mean to just leave it hanging like that wasn't it? About 10 seconds after I posted I was like "I need to finish it. I have ideas. LET'S DO THIS!" and then I opened Word right back up and wrote. It took me awhile cause I kept changing bits but I think I'm satisfied with the end result. Tell me what you'd like to see and maybe I'll add it.**

**Oh, also, before I start: DID ANYONE WATCH THE NEW GLEE? BABY, IT'S COLD OUTSIDE (I don't think it's possible for Kurt/Darren or Chris/Kurt to be any more adorable. For real) ! WHAT KURT SAID TO MR. SHUE! KSDNFSLKAJDNASL! *flails***

**I got the episode off Itunes. I needed more Christmas Glee in my life. **

**I don't have words for how much I ship Klaine.**

**ANNNYYYYWAY ON TO THE STORY! :**

Beeping.

All Kurt could hear was constant beeping. It needed to stop. It was just one freaking beep after another. If Mercedes was right and Heaven and Hell _did_ exist then Kurt officially decided he was stuck in the latter. Was Hell really what he deserved for being gay? He would have to spend eternity burning in hell fire. That's what it felt like right now, fire consuming his body. There were other things annoying him too. Someone was pinching the inside of his elbow and there was something shoved up his nose. He would reach up to pull it out, to see what it was but he had lost the ability to move.

_Could someone just please stop all that damn beeping?_

"Kurt?"

Oh. Oh no. They got Blaine too. Karofsky killed Blaine too and now they were both stuck here to burn together. Blaine probably hated him now, for dragging him back into this mess after he'd escaped his own problems. Kurt kept his eyes shut so he wouldn't see how the other boy was looking at him now. "Sorry." He muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time. His mouth was dry, making it hard to talk but he pushed it out. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so so so so sorry."

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out. He sounded way too happy to be burning in a fiery pit. Was he even listening to his apologies? Kurt tried to speak louder and quicker. "Blaine! I'm so-I said I'm sorry! Blaine! Listen to me! You weren't supposed to- you weren't supposed to get this involved." He turned over when he realized he could move his limbs. Then he turned again and again and again. That stupid annoying beeping grew louder and sped up at an alarming rate.

"Kurt, Kurt! Slow down! Stop! Relax!" There was a hand on each of his shoulders and pushed him back. Blaine's voice grew soft "Kurt, listen okay? Calm down. Open your eyes. Just open your eyes for me. Can you do that?"

Kurt shook his head slowly but it still made him kind of dizzy.

"Please?"

"Don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Hell. I don't want to see. Too much pain."

"What? Kurt, what are you talking about?" He felt the soft hands touch his face.

"Hell. Karofsky and his hench idiots killed us and now we're in Hell. I don't want to see it Blaine. I'm sorry for getting you stuck in this-" He stopped as he felt a finger brush over his lips.

"Stop. Kurt. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then open your eyes. We aren't in hell. You're in the hospital. You aren't…" Blaine's voice hitched. "You aren't dead."

"But-"

"Trust. Kurt."

"Alright." Kurt took a few deep breaths, which hurt him for some reason, convincing himself that if Blaine said it was okay then it just had to be okay.

Kurt was going to slowly open one eye at a time but when he found he couldn't move his left eyelid he started to panic. "I can't- Blaine! I can't do it! My left eye! It won't open."

"Relax. Remember, just breathe." Blaine kept talking in a soft, soothing voice. "That one is bruised. Try your right one then."

Light flooded into Kurt's eyes and he began to blink rapidly. He just kept blinking too until he was able to focus on the floating face in front of him.

Blaine was wearing a sad, small smile upon his face. "Welcome back."

"What happened? Where am I? Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt tried to move but the fire came back in full force and spread through his abdomen and he hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't move. Don't even-" Blaine took a big, shuddering breath before continuing, "They broke quite a few ribs." The boy disappeared from view for a minute and came back with a glass of water with a straw sticking out of it. "Drink." Kurt did and it made him feel a bit better, the feeling that dried glue was stuck to the roof of his mouth disappeared.

"What happened to them? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes with a shocked expression. "Are you really asking about _me_ right now? I'm fine. They didn't do much to me. You will be pleased to know that Karofsky and his goons have been arrested so this will never happen again."

"I got him _arrested_ now?" Kurt was one more panic attack from having heart problems just like his father. He really did sit up this time, way to quickly and almost puked at the wave of nausea that came with the movement. "I- I really am dead now."

"What? Kurt, no! He's in jail now, he can't hurt you anymore."

"Yeah, that's what they said when they told me he was expelled and not two days later where was he? Back. In. School. Blaine when he gets out he won't stop until he has my head mounted on his wall. WHAT IS WITH THAT DAMN BEEPING NOISE?"

"It's your heart monitor so you need to relax because the nurse will come in here, dose you up with pain meds and put you back to sleep." Blaine brushed a lock of Kurt's hair away from his eyes. "He's gone. For good. Your dad got a restraining order put through just in case."

"Yeah, like a piece of paper will stop a psychopath." Kurt muttered. "Where is my dad anyway?"

"He left a few minutes ago to pick up some lunch from the cafeteria a minute or two before you woke up. He should be back soon."

Kurt nodded and they sat in silence for a bit, just looking at each other. Blaine just kept repeatedly running his fingers through Kurt's hair, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "I'm glad you're okay you know. You were knocked out for a good while. I have never been so scared."

Kurt said the only thing he could think of as a response. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"What?"

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye and repeated himself. "Why? Why do you keep apologizing? Today, that night…You just keep saying sorry. What on earth are you apologizing for?"

"For getting you into this. I pulled you into my problems without thinking it through. You had gotten away from your old school's problems for a reason and what did I do? I brought you to my school to fight my battles. I should have just done it on my own." Kurt stopped when he saw Blaine setting his jaw, clearly angry at his words.

"No. No one should have to go through that alone- no one should have to go through that _at all_. I wanted to help you Kurt. Yes, I ran away to hide out at Dalton but that doesn't mean that I want you to-I can't-" Kurt had never seen Blaine struggle for the right words before. "You didn't _drag_ me into anything. I'm not mad at you. I don't…regret coming to McKinley that day to confront Karofsky with you. I would have been angry with you if you _hadn't_ said anything. I love you and I know this is probably not the best time to tell you but I do and I know that but it's something you need to know because if you ever get into trouble again I want you to know that you can tell me and that you should because if you don't and you get hurt I don't know what I would do." Blaine was reaching dangerous speeds with his rambling but Kurt was still focused on the part where Blaine said he loved him. Kurt was trying to say it for the first time last night (Was it last night? What day was it today?) but he was cut off before he got the words out. Blaine hadn't said it before either. They were never in the position to truthfully. When Kurt transferred to Dalton they spent an immense amount of time together and they were always dancing around each other with painfully obvious flirty banter but nothing more than that. Kurt just wasn't sure if Blaine even felt as strongly as he did now. The other boy didn't even seem to realize that he admitted it though which Kurt found amusing but he didn't say anything. He smiled and Blaine smiled back automatically. "Now will you stop saying sorry?"

"I suppose." He would do anything for the boy he loved and the boy who loved him back. "Now," He didn't want to dwell on it, he really didn't but he realized Blaine still never explained it to him. "What happened last night?"

"Last night?" The smile fell from Blaine's face. "Oh, Kurt. You've been out of it for three days. Today is Tuesday."

Kurt was in shock. "Three?"

Blaine nodded. "That's why the New Directions or the other Warbler's aren't here. They've been here all weekend and yesterday after school though. I wasn't going back until I made sure you were okay. It took some persuading to let Burt allow me to stay here with you overnight though."

Kurt's eyes welled up. "You stayed the whole time?"

"Of course." Blaine said it as if he didn't understand why Kurt was so surprised. They began to smile at each other again and Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's, intertwining their fingers.

A crash in the direction of the doorway interrupted it though. A shocked Carole Hudson-Hummel was standing there, a discarded coffee cup at her feet. The liquid puddle was spreading but all she could do was stare at Kurt. Then she grinned and shouted. "Burt! Burt! Come quick!" She disappeared from the doorway and they heard her heels growing a bit fainter as she went down the hallway. "Kurt! It's- He's awake! Oh, Burt!"

**Good ending?**

**Wha'd ya think?**

**I'm satisfied with it.**

**It was really hard to write some of the dialouge but...I think I got it. :-/**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU LEAVE! THEY MAKE MY DAY! **

**3**


	6. Is It Bad That I'm Asking This? Probs

**Hey you guys!**

**Not a chapter. Sorry :(**

**I'm working on a few Baby, It's Cold Outside scenarios. Gonna post the best one as soon as possible.**

**BUTTTTT- I have an assignment for you all.**

**Give me prompts? Please?**

**For example:**

***Songs**

***Scenarios (not like whole things. Kind of like: If Kurt Saw Blaine doing… or Blaine found out about Kurt's….I dunno.)**

***One word things like I did before**

***If you have links to fanart that would be just 3 3**

**:}**

**(Never hesitate to give me ideas)**

**I NEED THINGS TO KEEP ME WRITING UNTIL WE GET MORE KLAINE WHEN GLEE COMES BACK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's so so short. (I've got another one coming in the morning though!)**

**At first I went on break because my school let out and that's where I write most of my stories there, due to no distractions but by the time I got back to school to what I call my "special writing spot", I had read way too many BICO based stories and I didn't want to overdo it. Plus, now that the Glee hiatus is over we get to learn more about Blaine! ^_^**

**Anyway, I wrote 90% of this when BBB first previews came out and once I wrapped it up: HERE IT IS!**

**(I'm combining some prompts too but just so you know, I _have_ been working on them. So feel free to leave me more if you want. For fanart promts, just leave me the link to the page you fund it on and I'll copy and paste it to take a look.)**

**Also, a huge thank you if you haven't totally given up on me and you're actually reading this right now hahaha**

**Anyway, enough talking. Here's your new chapter!**

Kurt knew not to make bets with Santana. It was common knowledge, he thought. If she even suspected for a second that she was going to lose then she would twist things so they would once again work in her favor.

Apparently this was something he should've mentioned this to Blaine. Of course he wouldn't know why he would ever need to but apparently this was information that he should've passed along. He didn't know how the hell this even happened but next thing he knew Blaine was telling him that "The Warblers were going to have to follow Santana around for the rest of the week and tune in as the very own Soundtrack to Her Life." That was why he was sitting across Blaine at Breadstix two days later keeping an eye on Santana and Puck's date that was happening two tables away. He glanced around at the other Warblers who were sitting around the restaurant, waiting and watching to see if Santana gave them a signal.

"You realize this is crazy right?" Kurt asked as he sipped his water idly. "Also, I think half the Warblers want your head on a pike."

Santana had been very demanding this week. She would give them the signal, give Blaine a really short rundown of the situation and he'd have to come up with the song on the spot. The beginning of the week, when they first started their sentence at her beck and call, they were really choppy and some of the songs Blaine picked the rest of the boys sometimes didn't know so they just awkwardly hummed in the background. After a few days however, they managed to get into the swing of things. Wes actually made a playlist for possible situations.

"They do not. Not anymore anyway." Blaine laughed. "Plus, this is actually getting kind of fun. I saw you laughing when we were singing that Adam Lambert song at the mall yesterday. You loved it."

"No comment." Kurt smirked. "I will say though, that I still think you're an idiot for agreeing to this."

"Yo, hobbit, pay attention." Santana came out of nowhere and slammed her hands on the table. "Puck says he needs me to pay for dinner. It ain't happening and I'm dumping his sorry ass. "

Kurt rolled his eyes. Santana broke up and got together with him and Brittany every other week. Frankly it was ridiculous. "Alright, give us a minute."

Santana threw her hands up in frustration and stalked back to the table.

"Alright." Blaine raised his eyebrows excitedly. "It's show time!" The rest of the Warblers seemed to realize that it was time for them to spring into action as they got up from their tables and walked over to theirs. Kurt was feeling a little bad for the patrons who waiting outside for a table to clear up. Their group was taking up so much space. "Okay you guys." Kurt looked back over to Blaine who started speaking as soon as everyone was surrounding their small table. "Believe it or not it's time to use something from Wes' playlist. "

"Yes! Told you that would come in handy."

Blaine ignored his friend and kept talking. "Number seven is appropriate in this case. Tom, feel free to make that creepy tinging noise with your mouth. Okay, everybody ready. This is our last performance in this bet so let's put our all into it."

"Last time we put our all into it we got banned from the establishment. I don't know what I'm going to do without my daily Starbucks coffee now." Andrew grumbled.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure you'll survive. Let's just have fun. Alright, ready guys?" He got up and started walking towards Santana and Puck's table when it was his time to sing.

_At first we started out real cool_

_Taking me places I ain't never been_

_But now you're getting comfortable_

_Ain't doing those things you did no more_

_You're slowly making me pay for things_

_Your money should be handling_

Puck put his hand to his head in obvious embarrassment and frustration and Santana just looked on, bitch smirk in place.

_And now you ask to use my car_

_Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

_And you have the audacity_

_To even come and step to me_

_Ask to hold some money for me_

_Until you get your check next week_

Kurt couldn't help grinning as his fellow Warblers let loose in the restaurant. He wasn't sure if they were going to get kicked out though. No one had gone running for management yet, the employees were watching with varying expressions of shock and amusement.

_You trifilin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

_A baller, when times get hard_

_I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you_

_Who don't know what a man's about_

Blaine moved back to let an over enthusiastic Wes take over the part for the chorus. He danced around the couple's table as he sang.

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Can you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So, you and me are through_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Can you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So, you and me are through_

Blaine took over again, this time getting really in Puck's face (until he got shot a murderous glare and he backed up a few paces.) Kurt was getting into the song now to, his gangster face in place and moving his hands in a very Finn-like fashion when his stepbrother lip synced to his rap albums.

_Now you've been maxing out my card_

_Gave me bad credit, buyin' me gifts with my own ends_

_Haven't payed the first bill_

_But instead you're heading to the mall_

_Going on shopping sprees, perpetrating _

_Telling your friends that you be ballin'_

_And then you use your cell phone_

_Callin' whoever that you thinl's at home_

_And then when the bill comes_

_All of a sudden you be acting dumb_

_Don't know where none of these calls come from_

_When your momma's number's here more than once_

_You trifilin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

_A baller, when times get hard_

_I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you_

_Who don't know what a man's about_

Blaine passed it back to Wes. The Warblers were becoming more wild. David was doing back flips off empty chairs and Nick and Jeff were pulling other patrons out of their seats to dance with them.

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Can you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So, you and me are through_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Can you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So, you and me are through_

The song was coming to a close and since it was their last night as Santana's personal musicians they were planning on running out of there after the song was over. Kurt joined the other Warblers as they all calmed down and gathered around the couple's table for the closing verse.

_You trifilin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

_You trifilin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

_You trifilin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

_You trifilin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

The room erupted in applause and the Warblers began to high five each other. Blaine caught Kurt's eye and flashed him a big grin and thumbs up. Wes and David instigated a round of overly dramatic bows and calls of thanks.

"Alright, alright." Kurt said, voice full of laughter, when he got up close enough that Blaine would be able to hear him over the still rather loud cheering. "I'll admit it, this was really fun."

**WOO!**

**Told you it was short!**

**More, longer chapter coming soon.**

**Includes Awkward Finn (really awkward Finn, when I went back to edit my chapter I was just going 'Oh my God, what are you talking about. Stop talking!'), Pervy Santana, Clueless Brittany, and other favorites.**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, no reviews but plenty of Story Alerts so you guys must not hate me. lol.**

**Thank you again.**

**Prompts:**

**Jojobean -Finn catches Kurt and Blaine kissing on the couch at Kurt's house and is scarred for life?**

**- "Will you just STOP IT!"**

**Farrahmack- Blaine meets the New Directions **(well, most of them anyway. He'll be meeting others in later prompts.)

**Sorry this took so long. I can't write at home. It's too distracting. I've got about a two hour break between my first and second class at school which just started back up again though so I can go back to getting these up on a fairly regular schedule. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL PROMPTS. I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I DID WITH THEM (although yes, as you can see I cheated a little and combined some of them.)**

**3**

"I don't think this is a good idea you guys." Tina said as they made their way up the Hudson-Hummel driveway.

"I think this is a fantastic idea. After all, we need to make sure this boy Kurt keeps talking about-"

"Blaine." Mercedes interjected.

"Yes, we need to make sure that Blaine is suitable for him." Rachel responded.

"And make sure he's suitably afraid of us so he thinks twice about breaking Kurt's heart."

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Puck with varying expressions of surprise. Puck just shrugged.

"He's right though." Mercedes said. "He's really happy now that he's at that school. If that changes-"

"We pound in the face of whoever caused it."

"Pretty much, thank you Puck."

Finn unlocked the door and the glee club shuffled inside.

"Is it just me or is it eerily quiet in here?" Sam asked.

Finn nodded. Usually when Kurt came home you knew because Broadway show tunes would be blasting from some room of the house or he would ambush you the second you walked into the door to start immediately bitching about his school uniform or the fact that Finn had once again left socks on the bathroom floor.

"This is _such_ a waste of time if he's not even home. I don't have time to wait around." Santana asked, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her Cheerios jacket.

"He's gotta be home, his car is in the driveway." A loud thump from upstairs proved Finn right. "See!"

They went up the stairs, all coming to a stop as Finn threw open Kurt's door. "Welcome home bro-OH MY GOD!"

The rest of the glee club ran to the door, leaving a horrified Finn trapped there in the doorway.

"Why are you all here? Get out!" Kurt cried out as he almost fell off his couch where he had been straddling Blaine who was struggling to button up his shirt with shaking fingers. Kurt, on the other hand, had to go get his where it had been discarded on the other side of the room. Everyone could see the small bruises that were beginning to form along his collarbone.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Finn cried, turning and practically tripping over his feet to get through his friends and back down the stairs as fast as possible.

Santana pushed her way to the front of the group and smirked at the blushing boys. "Oh please, don't stop on our account. Just pretend we aren't here." She walked over to the couch where Blaine was still sitting and ran a finger slowly down his arm.

"I-we're not-we weren't going to-" Blaine tripped over his words as he continued to fiddled with the third button on his dress shirt.

"Could you all please _get out of my room_?" Kurt snapped. He grabbed Santana's arm and began to pull her in the direction of the doorway. "Now!"

"Mmm Kurt, who knew you could be so forceful?" Santana purred. "It's kinda hot."

"_Santana_." Kurt shoved his friend into Puck before trying to shut the door on the lot of them.

"Hey, can I make out with him when you're done?"

"Brit, remember Artie." Sam muttered.

She sounded a little disappointed. "I just want to keep up my record."

Kurt rested his hear lightly on the closed door and listened to the retreating footsteps and fast talking voices. "That was New Directions for you."

"That wasn't exactly the first impression I wanted to make." Blaine laughed nervously as he straightened his collar.

"It could have been worse."Kurt turned and slipped his shirt on.

"How could that have been worse?"

"You could have been naked." Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow suggestively. "But then I don't think I could have kept Santana off of you."

Blaine laughed loudly this time. "That would have been much worse."

"Not for her I imagine."

"You would've protected me though, right?"

"Of course, I can't have my boyfriend being stolen out from under me."

"And quite literally in this case." Kurt smirked at that remark. He pushed the lock of hair that was falling over his forehead back into place with one swift move.

"You know we're going to have to go down there. It's either that or they all come back up here. "

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, clearly apprehensive. "Or…you could go down there and hold them off until my embarrassment wears off?"

"No chance." Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand and pulled him up. "Let's go."

"But-"

"You knew there was going to be some kind of awkward confrontation with them sooner or later. Come on, let's get it over with. " Kurt tugged Blaine behind him as they made their way down the stairs.

They followed the commotion into the living room where the members of New Directions were. When they came in Britney gave the couple an enthusiastic wave, Santana licked her lips suggestively at Blaine and Finn reddened and kept his eyes trained on a spot on the floor. Mercedes crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Kurt and whispered in his ear "Next time leave a rubber band around the door knob or something." Everyone else muttered a semi-awkward hello. Rachel was the only one who looked completely unbothered by the turn of events.

"Um, Kurt, I-well, we-okay, no, _I_ actually have to talk to you about something." Finn coughed. Kurt could see that Finn was trying his hardest to look him in his eye but every time he came close he would turn a deep red and his eyes would dart back to the floor. "And I would talk to you about this alone- Well, actually I didn't want to talk to you about this _at all_, Burt was supposed to do that but you look like you're already- or going to-and they won't leave-I don't know what I'm saying anymore so I'm just going to get to the point because I just want to get it over with so, um, here it goes…" Everyone watched in fascination as his squeezed his eyes shut and forced the words out. "Don't have sex."

It was Kurt's turn to redden. He shot a glare in Tina's direction as she put a gloved hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Finn, what the-"

His stepbrother ignored him and kept rambling. "Or, I mean, I suppose you can, I can't stop you cause I know it's not going to kill you or anything-Don't listen to that Mean Girl's movie."

"Yeah, cause if it was that mean Santana and I would have to be like zombies or something." Britney chimed in.

"Guys can't even get pregnant but I'm pretty sure you still have to use condoms and all those kind of, uh, protective things like that. I've never done any research on gay, um, sex but-"

"Oh God, Finn will you just STOP it!" Kurt frantically waved his hands in front of Finn's face. "Please. I'm _begging_ you."

"This is worse than when Wes and David tried to give us the talk." Blaine's voice sounded hollow. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him and his boyfriend whole. "And they used dolls."

"I told you they wouldn't appreciate this Finn." Rachel walked into the middle of the group. "Kurt, Blaine, I would be more than happy to arrange a meeting between you and my dads. They will be able to fill you in on all the things you need to do before taking the next step with each other."

"Or give you suggestions about other things."

"_Santana!_"

"I'm just saying." She shrugged.

"Can we just end this conversation please?" Kurt pleaded. He wasn't sure he'd ever have a sex drive again at this point. He glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was looking a little pale. Kurt worried about him until Blaine looked over and caught his eye. Kurt could see a flash of determination in them and watched his boyfriend take a second to straighten his jacket before saying, "Look, I know we met in a….less than ideal circumstance than I would have hoped and I know all of you care about Kurt deeply and want him safe and happy in all aspects of his life and I assure you that I will make sure that happens."

"And if you don't we'll pound your face in."

"Shut it Puckerman, let him talk."

"Thank you Mercedes." Blaine shot an apprehensive look at the mohawked boy before continuing. "As I was saying, I will make sure that happens. We haven't taken that step yet Finn, Rachel, but if-when?" He looked to Kurt for confirmation. Kurt couldn't help but grin. "_when_ that happens I will be sure to make sure that, yes Finn, there will be condoms-"

"Okay, it's your turn to stop talking now." Kurt whispered, grabbing onto Blaine's hand before he started on a step by step on what exactly they would be doing.

"Sorry. My brain to mouth filter goes on the fritz when I'm nervous." He whispered back.

"I can see that." Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

Finn just looked relieved that he wouldn't have to talk about Kurt's love life anymore. "Alright I guess."

"But just so you guys know, if you're into the whole ménage a trios thing- "

"Santana…"

**I don't even know.**

**Coming up next: Blaine cooks (or attempts to) for Kurt**


End file.
